ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Exshire
The Kingdom of Exshire is an elected council-limited monarchy in northern Zapita. It consists of 15 Provinces: Exshire, Athain, Aran, Arinate Island, Draycott, Asmos, Stadia, Visla, Ilryia, Asfarah, Thorn, Deseret, Klenverian Isle, New Viddora, and Solaris. Each province elects four council members, and those council members must approve or deny the monarch's decisions, along with making their own. ARC IV used to be a province beneath Aran, but it was absorbed into Asfarah after a province reorganization. To keep the council an odd number, the province of Exshire only has one council member: the King. The King can represent any party he wishes during each election. New council elections happen once a year (the 4th of each month in Earth time). Annexation of Asmos With Exshire's continued growth, they began to ask their neighbors for willful annexation. The Republic of Asmos agreed, and officially became a part of Exshire in late 2025. The country was divided into five new provinces: Stadia, Asfarah, ARC IV, Visla, and the largest, Asmos. ARC IV, when Asmos was in charge, was where the large majority of the country's criminals and communists were kept. Because of this, the province was not allowed to elect council members until the percentage of criminals and communists decreased. Asmosian War of Independence After the willful annexation of the Republic of Asmos by Exshire, a loud minority came to power in the Former Asmosian Provinces, or FAP, called the ANR. The goal of this violent group was to, as the name of the war suggests, gain independence for their country again. They were lead by revolutionaries such as Big Smoke and Tyler Blevins-Goebbels. War After the creation of the ANR, they immediately went to work and stole 4 bombers from a laxly guarded Exshirian airfield. The Exshirian Armed Forces responded and met the majority of the ANR soldiers in the Province of Asfarah in early 2026. Both sides were entrenched and it quickly became a stalemate. Death of Leading Revolutionaries Big Smoke, the leader of the ANR, died suddenly of heart disease. Overweight was thought to be a factor. Meanwhile, the head of the ANR Army, Tyler Blevins-Goebbels, was assassinated by the Exshirian Government at his hideout in Stadia for turning 4 year old children into kamikaze pilots. These deaths left the ANR disorganized and frazzled, making the war turn dramatically in Exshire's favor. The majority of the war was over the year it started, but small skirmishes continued until the last revolutionary's death in mid 2027. Nationalist Coup A Nationalist Coup was staged in Exshire by Friedrich Wilhelm IV in early 2027. He overthrew the previous king, Bruhius Eagalius IV, and crowned himself. Nearly all of the military supported him. Bruhius Eagalius was also banished from the country, much to the citizens of Solaris' dismay. Despite the forceful change of power, almost all laws and rights have stayed the same in Exshire. Council/Policy Changes Friedrich Wilhelm IV, when he took power, dismissed all members of the ECP (Exshirian Communist Party) and SJP (Social Justice Party) from the council, replacing them with members from the ENP (Exshirian Nationalist Party). Other than that, there were no changes to the council or the way elections are handled. Freidrich Wilhelm IV's plan is also to focus on building up Exshire before focusing on international affairs, and putting the capitalist needs of his country first. This includes trying to strike more arms purchases from the EAC, or Exshirian Arms Company. Reactions Obviously, different provinces reacted differently to the change of power. Most of these reactions are clearly shown in the 2028 election results. Asfarah and Athain were the biggest supporters of the new leader. Asfarah was so supportive because of the large amount of ANR soldiers from there. The province still has a hatred for the Old Nationalist Party (headed by Eagalius), and will do anything to make sure the new leader stays in power. Solaris is the main opponent of the coup. since Eagalius and most of the old Royal Family were born there, the citizens have always felt a special connection with the old king. NZS Initiative The NZS (North Zapitan Stability) Initiative (est. 2032) is an ongoing movement in Exshire to incorporate the smaller states of Northern Zapita into Exshire. It was conceived after a spike in terrorism stemming from these smaller, unstable states and the warlords that originated from them. Goals The goals of the initiative are to increase the stability and safety of Northern Zapita by uniting it under one country, Exshire. Most countries in the region have a very short lifespan, and switching the land between governments/owners every year or so does nothing to help protect the people there. Incorporation into Exshire is seen as the only possible option, as alliances have been done before, but they do nothing to help the internal stability of the participating states. NZS-C NZC-C was an initiative that involved delivering aid to the government-less people of Caskonia, as well as eventual integration and annexation to Exshire. The plan, despite being public and unopposed when it started, was halted by The Horsemen after Exshirian convoys made their way past central Caskonia. During negotiations, it was agreed upon that Exshire could keep AR-1, as it had already been integrated, but gradually remove its aid convoys and soldiers from the other regions in the months following the deal. However, large countries such as Great Hegi have refused to recognize the deal, making AR-1 a somewhat disputed territory.